


Algo en los párpados y en la forma de la boca

by AmiMaMona



Category: Kızım (Turkey TV), My daughter - Fandom, My little girl, ¿Y tú quién eres?
Genre: No había sugerencias para el fandom de Kizim lol, No me vi la novela completa pero ajá, Pero me puse a pensar que la niña sí parecía hija de esos dos xd, no sé qué es esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: El veredicto general era que era idéntica a su padre.Pero había... algo... que la hacía pensar en Asu de vez en cuando.
Kudos: 1





	Algo en los párpados y en la forma de la boca

Por lo general, en palabras de otras personas y cuando se miraba en el espejo, el veredicto era que era idéntica a su padre. Tenía los labios finos; la forma de las cejas, aunque menos pobladas; la punta de la nariz.

El tamaño de los ojos.

Recordaba los ojos de Asu. Habían sido (los primeros días, en los que ni siquiera sabía que era un rostro que la seguiría toda la vida, entre memorias borrosas. A veces, de repente y muy breve, demasiado nítidas) lo primero con lo que la identificaba hasta que se acostumbró a su cara. Eran grandes y oscuros, y miraban como advirtiendo que su dueña estaba lista para saltarle a la yugular a cualquiera en cualquier momento. Se detenían poco en Öykü.

Creía recordar un par de veces en las que su mirada perdía un poco de dureza; cuando las niñas de su salón decían cosas de su cabello, o la vez que le regaló un brazalete. Aunque fue hace años y su mente podría estar engañándose.

Öykü tenía ojos de tamaño promedio y más bien parecidos a los de su padre. _Pero los párpados_. Había algo en sus párpados que le recordaba mucho a Asu. No podía señalar qué, exactamente _~~(parececomosisiempretuviesesmediodormida)~~_ , pero ahí estaba.

Notó lo de la boca ya entrando en la adolescencia. No fue de un primer vistazo porque, al igual que Demir, tenía labios finos.

Fue hasta que se probó un labial rojo muy bonito que la hizo gritar de la impresión cuando se vio al espejo. No era el grosor, sino la forma. La curva de la boca y las comisuras. Se sentía como una loca pero juraría que eran idénticas a las de ella.

Se había mirado sin parpadear durante minutos eternos, diluyendo poco a poco su propia imagen en otra de mirada más dura, cejas arqueadas y labios gruesos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió con prisa. Intercambió el labial con una compañera al día siguiente.

Asu no venía a su mente con frecuencia, pero había momentos en los que su mente divagaba sola hacia lugares en los que no quería pensar. Como ese algo en los párpados y en la forma de la boca.


End file.
